Aaron
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Aaron | jname=アロン | tmname= | slogan=no | image=Aaron.jpg | size=250px | caption=Wandering Trainer | gender=Male | colors=yes| eyes=Brown| hair=Dark brown| hometown=Unknown | region=Unknown | relatives=Unknown parents | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer | numpkmncaught=Unkown | game=yes | generation=Gen II-V | games=All | leader=no | gym= | specialist=no | type= | badge= | anime=no | epnum= | epname= | enva=Takeshi57 | java=None | }} Aaron (アロン) is a wandering trainer who recently appeared in Hora, battling the gym leaders to participate in the Caspia Conference. To what end and motive is unknown, but he is typically shown helping other trainers reach the heights as well, and seems friendly with Ryan and Yianni, though for what reason is unknown. His exact amount of skill with being a trainer is currently unknown. Background Appearance Aaron has been shown to possess light brown skin, dark brown hair, and equally dark eyes to match. He tends to prefer darker toned colors; typically wearing black in some form in nearly his entire wardrobe. His attire is typically somewhat baggy; shown by his choice of a loose black T-shirt and khaki cargo pants. Over this is mainly a black hoodie and he typically wears a similarly colored beanie on his head as well. His expression is typically calm, his eyes are usually set either in a state of analysis or thoughtfulness, and in full his expression can either seem kind or cold. Personality Aaron is a highly intelligent, if complex, person who possesses two disparate natures; coming off as either warm and friendly or cold and apathetic. These two natures require balance, and depending on his surroundings decide how he acts. He possesses charisma, and can draw people to him. Shrewd and curious, as well as being liberal and independent-minded, his talent in perceiving the motives of others is extraordinary, and he is highly free-thinking and unconventional. Forthright in explanation, he tends to get right to the point. Analytical, iconoclastic, and at times rebellious, he is rather unpredictable in thought and action. He doesn't give his trust to everyone, and those who don't qualify may find themselves ignored or sharply criticized at some point. Frustrated when hampered, Aaron is not satisfied unless free to do as he pleases. Typically confident, he is a good leader that is hardworking and sociable. Aaron can surprisingly manage to be both magnanimous and vindictive; while he is tolerant of many petty wrongs, when roused or in a bad mood, he can be completely intolerant of things and become highly vindictive. In the long run though his tolerance shows; rarely holding grudges. Aaron still has other quirks however; not being above manipulation and deceit. He ends up at times being self-destructive, obstinate, critical, over-ambitious, ruthless, intolerant, and scheming. Aaron also has a small habit of answering questions he doesn't want to answer with a 'mathematician's answer' — an answer that is completely accurate that is of no use in the question's context — typically at the expense of the person he answers. He enjoys using sarcasm, especially when being critical (which depending on the person can be often or not), as well as being lazy when the objective isn't exactly important to him. His colder and more analytical side can be rather deadpan about things, but both natures can deal with anger; albeit in different ways. His anatyical side is more likely to sharply criticize in a level tone, while his warmer self is likely to flare up and yell. Typically Aaron prefers the former option when dealing with people though. Aaron will habitually slouch when sitting, and when thinking, will often pace around the room while standing. In hobbies Aaron enjoys reading and origami; if he is not napping he is likely to be found doing one of the two. Pokémon Interestingly, Aaron is seen holding six Poké Balls with him that seem to have Pokémon inside, but he has only been shown ever sending out one, a Riolu that was apparently hatched recently. Trivia *The precise number of Pokémon Aaron has captured has never been revealed. Category:Characters Category:Trainers